Unexpected Encounter
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Rose was looking forward to a Malfoy-free Christmas, yet who would've expected them to meet at a Muggle fast-food restaurant? It was only a coincidence, right...? One shot.


Rose Weasley pursed her lips in annoyance and began tapping her foot impatiently. The line at McDonald's was simply _too_ bloody long. Why did Grandpa Weasley desire a _Big Mac _all of a sudden, anyway? And why was _she _the one who lost the bet and had to find a McDonald's to buy it for him? Her family was so ridiculously strange sometimes. At least she wouldn't have to listen to all the gossip back at The Burrow, where the Weasleys were having their annual Christmas party.

The person in front of her just _had _to have blond hair, too, and he reminded her painfully of Scorpius Malfoy, also known as the arrogant-Slytherin-Sex-God. She loathed him with a passion. No, she wasn't going to think about _him _tonight. It was Christmas, and she deserved a Malfoy-free evening (but thanks to the person in front of her, it was already non-Malfoy-free). She was now beginning to hate the bloke in front of her. Great. It was as if she had something against blonds. Malfoy…that stupid git.

"Who's a stupid git?" The bloke in front of her asked, turning around to face her. She must've accidentally spoken her thought out loud, Rose realized with an inward groan. All she had to do was make up a random name, and she wouldn't have to explain the details. Dunga…Dunga Fleak. Yes, that was a good name. Dunga Fleak was a stupid git.

But as her blue eyes met the gray ones of the blond, she froze, and found her mouth dropping open. The reason he reminded her so much of Malfoy, well, was because he _was _Malfoy. "D-Dunga Fleak," she squeaked out, unable to abandon her already-formed plan. She couldn't possibly say that _Malfoy _was the stupid git, in case he decided to throw a fit in front of a crowd of Muggles.

"What was that?" Malfoy drawled, amazed at the fact that she had _squeaked_. "Sorry, Weasley, couldn't hear what you said."

"Dunga Fleak!" Rose repeated, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "She's a Muggle friend of my-my grandmother!"

"Dunga Fleak? What sort of name is that?" Malfoy snorted.

Oh dear. Rose certainly did not like where this conversation was going, and Malfoy's tone clearly screamed that he didn't believe a word she was saying. "Er, see? Even the name sounds stupid. Whenever Mum takes us to visit her, she'll be all like, 'Rosie Posie and Hugo Chugo, you are both _so _adorably cute! Would you like to live with me?' and we'll be all terrified and yell, 'No way!' We both hate her!" Rose pretended to shudder to add affect. "So she's a stupid git."

"I'm sorry to hear that a Muggle is troubling you, Rosie Posie," Malfoy said with his famous Malfoy smirk (which would cause any girl to melt in happiness…Any besides Rose, of course). He didn't sound sorry at all.

She folded her arms across her chest, aware of the curious gazes of other customers. "I really don't think we should be making a scene, Malfoy," she said pointedly.

His eyes blazed. "Oh, but _you _were the one who first called her a Muggle," he stated the obvious.

Sniffing, Rose changed the subject. "Anyway, why are _you _here?"

Without meeting her eye, Malfoy muttered quietly, "Mother had a sudden desire for a Fish filet, or whatever it's called."

"It's called a Filet-O-Fish," Rose corrected immediately, unable to hide the laughter in her voice. Malfoy's mother, desiring _Muggle _food? That was unheard of in the existence of the linage of Malfoys.

"Whatever," said Malfoy with a grunt. Rose could tell he wasn't pleased that she knew more about Muggle food than he did; it was really thanks to her grandma and grandpa, who were both Muggles. "Why are _you _here, Weasley?"

She wasn't going to have him make fun of Grandpa Weasley. "Oh, so you're interested in my life now? Did House-elves start working for payment and I haven't heard about it?"

Malfoy glowered at her before saying calmly, "Fine, don't tell me."

And if he was trying to get her to tell him in a roundabout way, it was working. Rose was never going to follow _directions _from Malfoy, and if he decided that she didn't have to tell him, she did just the opposite. "Grandpa Weasley decided that he would like a Big Mac for a change. There, I told you. Happy?"

"Hmm," was the response, "I suppose he _is_ crazy about Muggle things, isn't he?"

"May I help you with your order, sir?" The girl at the counter asked, addressing Malfoy with a giggle, obviously attempting to flirt with him. Rose told herself that he would never even _date _a Muggle. Merlin, why would she care who he dated? He could fall in love the Giant Squid for all she cared. That would be _some _tragic love story.

Rose couldn't believe how fast time had passed from talking to Malfoy (even if the conversation itself wasn't, to say, enjoyable).

He lazily waved towards the list of meals available. "A Filet-O-Fish combo, to go." Hearing those words out of Malfoy's mouth was incredible. Malfoy, buying Muggle food...Rose strangely found herself dreaming about a headline in _The Quibbler_: "_**Malfoy Spotted At A Muggle Fast-Food Restaurant!**_"

_On Christmas day, seventeen-year-old Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, was seen purchasing a Filet-O-Fish at—_

"What do you want?" The girl broke into her thoughts rudely. Rose wondered why she had a change of heart, then decided it must've been what Malfoy had said to her. Too bad she hadn't been paying attention to hear what he had said.

"A-A Big Mac combo to go," she stammered out, handing the girl the properly counted Muggle money.

"Order number fifty-four," the girl informed her, snatching the money and stalking off.

Bewildered at her demeanor, Rose yelled after her, "I thought cashiers are supposed to be friendly!"

Malfoy, patiently waiting for his order, brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "It must've been because I told her that you are my girlfriend," he said.

"_WHAT_?"

"I wasn't going to start flirting with a _Muggle_, am I? I only told her to shut her up. No big deal, Weasley. I'll never date you, so you don't have to worry your little head off over me."

"I'll never worry my head off for you, Malfoy!" Rose hissed furiously. "I'll be happy the day you're sent to Azkaban, where your family belongs!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew she had been too harsh. "S-So_—"_

He cut her off coldly, "That's what you think, is it? That Father deserves to be in Azkaban, when all these years he's been working hard to show the world that he's not who everyone thinks he is? You're just like the rest of them."

"No, Malfoy! I-I didn't_—_"

Interrupting her again, he growled, "You didn't mean it? And you didn't mean the Bat-Bogey Hex you shot me last year? Or the year before when you pushed the bookshelf over and had it land on top of me? Or first year when you _purposely _toppled the boat over so I fell into the lake? What's done is done; nothing you do can take it back." She watched him, speechless, as his order finally arrived and he took it, turning to head out of the room.

As soon as her own order was ready, she hurried after him. "Scorpius, wait!"

To her relief (and surprise), he waited just outside of the door. "Is there anything you still want to say?" he asked coolly.

Taking a deep breath, she murmured, "I know I've been horrid to you for the last six years. I know there's things I've said and done that I want to take back, and I know an apology is hardly the answer. But I'm sorry, Scorpius, really, and I don't care how, but I want to make it up for you. T-Think of it as my Christmas present, in a way..." She hadn't given him a present in the last six years. "Think of it as a Christmas present that's worth six years, Scorpius..." she trailed off. Nothing could make up the hatred she had felt for him until now, when she learned how much the Malfoys had changed.

Suddenly, he said in an awed whisper, "Rose, I don't mean to scare you, but there's a Mistletoe above us."

He had called her _Rose_.

She looked up, and sure enough, a Mistletoe was hovering above their head. Key word: _hovering_. It wasn't hanging. "I-It isn't a Muggle Mistletoe, is it?" she asked hopefully. If it was, then they could ignore it and go their separate ways...

"I'm pretty sure it's an enchanted Wizard Mistletoe," he squinted at it. "It won't go away unless we, you know..." He didn't complete the sentence, but she knew perfectly well.

"What would an enchanted Mistletoe be doing in a Muggle town?"

"I think it's stalking us," said Scorpius, placing his free hand on her shoulder. "Well, Happy Christmas, Rose..." And with that, he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers.

Rose felt her heart melt.

Sure, she had kissed other boys before_—_Lorcan Scamander, Henry Corner_—_yet none of the kisses they had had could even _begin_ to compare to the one she shared with Scorpius. She had never felt it before, yet as they pulled away, she wanted..._more_. Too her disappointment, she realized the Mistletoe had vanished. Well, another kiss wouldn't hurt...

Before Scorpius could speak, she leaned up and kissed him again.

Too engrossed in their kiss, Rose and Scorpius did not realize that Astoria Malfoy stood around the corner underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak, smiling to herself with her wand still raised. Her feet were slightly visible, yet in the dark, no one bothered to see a pair of feet magically moving about on their own.

The Ministry of Magic wouldn't _die_ if she had performed a little magic in a Muggle community.

* * *

><p>The door to The Burrow opened and Astoria brushed swiftly inside. Harry stood up, meeting her. "Well?" He inquired.<p>

"Mission accomplished," she reported with a grin.

He let out a sigh. "Thank you, Astoria," said Harry solemnly. "It's time for the antagonism between Malfoys and Wealseys to finally come to an end." She nodded in agreement. "Now, I suppose we should check how the men are doing, shall we? If we're lucky, they haven't killed each other...yet..."

* * *

><p>"If I had my wand with me, I'll kill you, Draco Malfoy," snarled Ron threateningly, brandishing a fist at the blond.<p>

_He could very well have killed me without his wand_, thought Draco. He didn't bother pointing out the fact to give Wealsey the idea.

"I mean, why did it have to be _Rose_? He could've sent Lily or someone! I wouldn't bloody care otherwise!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: I do not own Harry Potter, or McDonald's for that matter. **

**A little Christmas one-shot featuring Rose and Scorpius. And special thanks to JesusFreak98 for the idea!**


End file.
